The Demon and the princess
by wair-ra
Summary: This fan fiction was inspired by little-dragneel's head canon of how E.N.D has already been awakened and that he fell in love with Lucy. This head canon broke my heart and I just had to write a fanfiction on it. So presenting the first fanfic I ever wrote I hope you like it!


Stare.  
All he could do was just stare at the sleeping figure of the blonde girl in front of him, he brushed his pink bangs aside. They had arrived at this "Rain bringer village" to find Juvia and had decided to stay until her fever went down before they continued on their journey to find the others at their next stop at the Sabertooth guild hall. Lucy had volunteered to sleep in the same room as the water Mage in case she may need anything during the night while the others slept in a different room. He had snucked in when he was sure everyone else had already fallen asleep to look at the blonde haired girl. It had been six months, six months since he had taken over this body when there was no one around the boy. Though this boy was resilient he'll give him that, even now he can still hear the voice of Natsu Dragneel from deep within his sub conscious trying to break free from his hold. It was becoming rather irritating how many times he had to repress the boy,but he had noticed something about the boy for the last six months. The boy would frequently mumble about having to break free so he can fulfill his promise to "Lucy".  
At first he didn't know who this Lucy person was and when he asked the boy; Natsu about it he had only growled and told him to stay away from said person. So he decided to comb through the boy's memory and see who this Lucy person really was, when he did find out that the seemingly important person was just a girl, a teammate of the boy he was confused. Why would the boy seem to care about this girl. She didn't seem special to him, yes even he admitted that she seemed to be a very powerful celestial spirit Mage but that would make her that important now would it? So when he ran into the girl while he tested his power at this "Grand Magic Games" he found it as the perfect chance to get closer to the girl who seemed so important to the boy. And he has to admit she really does interest him. Her strength surprises him sometimes though not anywhere near as powerful as his. She also displayed high intelligence and had a decent amount of knowledge as a tactician. So he decided to further investigate the girl. She has something that attracts him to her.  
Even know with the moonlight shinning on top of her outlining her features he could only stare at her. _,"Stay away from Lucy you Bastard!_!" came a voice from inside his head. Ahhh the boy seems to be trying to come again, a foolish attempt at best. He closed his eyes and went deep within his subconscious to have another talk with the boy. When he opened his eyes again he wasn't in the cabin anymore, now he was surrounded by fog with a man who looked like his twin held by chains to a wall glaring daggers, right it front of him. _"What wasthat? I didn't quite hear you"_ he said in a mocking tone, lips pulling into a smirk. The man snarled " _Don't play dumb with me!_ " Natsu yelled _"Stay awayfrom Lucy if you dare hurt her I'll make you regret it, even if you are just another part of me!_ " " _Hmph, looks like you still have some fire left in you."_ he replied the smirk still plasters on his face _"That's nice, it isn't fun when the toy breaks so easily."_ Natsu growl loudly at this," _Bastard_ " he said this only made his smirk grow and chuckled evilly still looking at the boy with cold eyes _"Your blonde friend really is interesting though_ " he said this made Natsu look at him with an even more intense glare " _But you don't have to worry.I'l_ l _take good care of her_." Natsu lurched forward at this but the chains around his wrists held him back " _When I get out of here I'll beat the ever living snot out_ of ya" he snarled. " _That is if you get out of here_ " he said patting the boys cheek " _Now if you'll excuse me I have to leav_ e" he turned around " _Hey get back here!_ " Natsu yelled " _I'm ain't done with you yet!_ ". This made him turn and look at the boy " _But I'm done with you….. for now that is_ "he gave the boy a evil grin before disappearing.  
When he opened his eyes this time he was back in the cabin, the rain still pouring outside and the blonde girl still sleeping soundly in front of him. He looked at her intently, he can tell that just like how the boy cares so deeply about her, she cares about him just as much. He doesn't want that, he doesn't know when nor why but he has developed a soft spot for the girl, and he doesn't want her affection towards anyone else not even the boy, only for him. _But….._ he thought a evil grin making it's way on his face _she doesn't need to know about that he isn't really the boy she cares about._ He leaned done and softly kissed the top of her forehead before making his way out of the room and toward the room where he was supposed to be asleep.,  
Just like she doesn't need to know about the black Tartarous guild mark hidden under his bandages.  
And if any one were awake and was him when the lightning from outside shone against him they would have clearly seen the black markings that were on his face and arm, they would also have seen the large horns coming out of his pink hair and the red eyes with the evil smirk that was on his face showing his slightly elongated canines.  
For he is E.N.D, the most powerful demon created by Zeref, but she and everyone else doesn't need to know about that either…. at least not yet anyway


End file.
